Oblivious
by QueenOfNYC
Summary: She was happy and I was in pain. To be oblivious seems like the only solution.
1. Preview

_It was better to be Oblivious than to face reality._

He watched her as she walked down the street with her new boyfriend. That red head Ron Weasley, a smile on her face as she leaned against him for support.

He was used to the aching feeling in his chest. It had been over a year and yet here he was, sulking over the muggleborn bushy haired golden girl. He should be ashamed of himself, why couldn't he just move on? She obviously had.

Maybe she had never meant a word. That just stung him more. He had meant every single word, every kiss, every single 'I love you' and she had easily moved on. As if he was nobody worth remembering.

He fucked up. He knew it, she needed him, but he was a coward and she left him.

This was it though. One last glance. One last moment of an aching heart and the idea that they will never be together again. He was ready to say goodbye.

He turned away, and went down the alley to apparate himself home. There he knew would be his final moments of pinning over a woman who obviously thought that he was nothing but dirt under her shoes. He wouldn't do that, feelings be damned. He was tired of broken heart. He was tired of thinking about the what ifs. He was tired of seeing her in public and trying to hide away from her, afraid of what he might do if they faced each other again. He was tired of being the one who was avoiding people. Avoiding what life had to offer him. He was done.

It was one small spell and he would never have to feel like shit again.

The moment he was home, he locked all the doors, made sure all the windows were closed and stood in the middle of the sitting room. This was it.

He stared down at his hand that was holding his wand. He wasn't going to kill himself but it felt like he was. But he knew he was slowly dying, craving and pinning over a woman he could never have. A woman who didn't care about him anyone. A woman who had a life and love and happiness.

He deserved that too. And forgetting about her would be the solution to everything. If he just erased her from his memory, he could finally be at peace.

He raised the wand to his forehead with a shaky hand and said the word.

 _"Obliviate."_

...

A/N okay this is probably such a cliche of a story but honestly I love this plot line. Plus I'll put my own spin on it. This isn't a full chapter just a small backstory until we actually begin it. I hope this turns out as good as I imagine it in my head.


	2. Chapter 1

"What in Merlin's name?"

Draco groaned at the sound of the voice and something falling onto the floor.

"What the hell did you do?"

"obliviously I had a party." He mumbled into the pillow. He had a massive headache and Blaise wasn't helping in the slightest.

"I leave for two days and now there's a goat in the damn bathtub. How? I honestly want to know how?"

"Celebrating?" He tried, raising his head he gave Blaise an innocent smile. He had no idea where the goat came from but he knew that he was celebrating. Celebrating what, he wasn't sure of.

"And of course I'm never called."

"That stick is so far up your arse you could taste it."

"Shut up and clean this place up. It's my home not yours." Blaise always regretted ever giving Draco the keys to his home but honestly that man would have found a way to get into his house. Probably by breaking in the door or something.

Blaise heard the sound of footsteps. Turning around he saw a topless girl heading towards the door to leave. "Who's that?"

"Olivia." Draco answered as the door slammed close. "She's an amazing shag."

"I see you're recovering well. No more sulking over that Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor? What are you talking about." The confused look on Draco's face should have been his first clue that something was wrong.

"That's the idea. Pretend she never existed in the first place." Blaise grinned at him but Draco just stared back perplexed. Who was he talking about?

"And who would that be?" Draco asked.

"Hermione Granger. The Gryffindor Princess. The 'love' of your life." He put air quotes around love as if he never really believed Draco actually loved the girl. This should have been his second clue, even the smallest mention of Granger and Draco would get into a mood of self-pity and depression.

"Love of my life? I've never even heard of her." Draco's headache was fierce as he sat up to look at his friend. Hermione. It did sound familiar but no, he knew of no one by that name.

"The curly puffy haired Gryffindor, best friend of Harry Potter. Currently dating Ron Weasley. Ex-girlfriend of you." He tried to get through to him, maybe he was still drunk, Blaise thought.

"I honestly have no clue." He reached over to the nightstand to retrieve his wand which he used to resolve his headache. Magic was one of the best things on earth, how did muggles live without it he didn't know and hoped to never know.

"You fucking idiot." Blaise came to realization staring at a Draco who gave him a blank look.

"What?"

"You. You. You obliviated yourself?" This wasn't the first time he had found his friend in a certain position that he was ready to obliviate himself. Every time he was there to stop him. It seemed this time Draco was desperate enough to do it.

"I don't recall actually. All I remember is standing in the middle of the locked den in the mansion with all the door locked and windows closed with my wand pointed at my forehead. I felt like a some weight had been taken off of my shoulders, I felt amazing, in the mood for a drink or two I guess." He said as he scratched his head and looked around the room where bottles littered the room. "Was that such a bad idea?"

"Yes! Yes of course it was a bad idea, god knows what you obliviated!" Blaise cried at him, Draco just looked back up at him innocently, he didn't have that usual aura of sadness and hatred like usually. Blaise was so used to seeing him grunting and glaring at the ground. At times he'd give that small mischievous smirk or whenever he was talking about Granger he had that small bitter smile, it was sad but it was him. He was always like that, it might have been sad to an outsider but to people close to him like himself knew how that this was who Draco Malfoy was and will always be. "Well, it seems you didn't do too much damage, you remember me, and Olivia and where I live, it seems just not who the hell Hermione Granger is."

"Is that so bad?" He asked innocently again, it was strange. No constant insults or remarks, no brooding or evil smirk, no moment where he would go back to those horrible memories of his, of theirs.

"Can't say for sure if it is. What do you remember though?"

"Well you of course," he started, "Olivia, your house, my mansion, school knowledge and things like that."

"What about your family or the war?"

"War?"

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the damn incident and Blaise was going crazy, not knowing what the hell he was going to. Draco couldn't remember any of his worst memories, the ones that made him, him. He couldn't remember Voldemort or much of time at Hogwarts or Granger or the war or the death of Dumbledore and Snape. He barley had any memories of his parents for Circe's sake. This was bad, very bad. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't take him to St. Mungo's, they'll keep him locked away forever or turn him to the ministry.  
This was bad, very, very bad.

For the past week he told Draco to stay in his flat until he could figure out a way to reverse or at least help him recall some of his important memories. He couldn't be walking around in public this way, people would ask questions and questions that are answered with 'what' and 'I don't know what you're talking about' which meant either St. Mungo's or the Ministry.

Maybe he could teach him everything he forgot, his parents, the war?  
No, no that would never work. What the hell was he going to do? Maybe he could send him to another continent like Australia or North America and let him restart his life, find a job, a wife, have a couple of kids and no one would care.  
No, that would never work either, too many people would ask questions, what would he tell Mrs. Malfoy when she asked where her son had disappeared to.

"Draco?" Blaise called as he walked into his flat with a bag of takeout. He put the bag down and called for him again. "Draco?"  
He walked into his bedroom to see the bed made, no one was in the bathroom either, he went back out to his living room to see it empty. So was the kitchen.

"Shit, where did that damn blond go?" He cursed under his breath. Then he looked at the open window where the fire escape was. "Draco?" he called as he stuck his head out of the window. Draco was sitting peacefully, with his legs over the banister looking down at the people.

"It's such a nice day Blaise."

"Do you do this when I'm not here?" Blaise asked, crawling out of the window he went to sit next to Draco.

"I need some fresh air Blaise." He told him as he looked at him, "you won't let me leave, so this is my compromise."

"You know why I can't let you wonder around on your own."

"I'm not a damn dog who will run in front of a car the moment you let me go outside." He commented, but he did try. He kept trying everyday, since Blaise came back, what was it that he forgot. It must have been important. But everything was blank, it was like he was brand new.

"Have you remembered anything?" Blaise asked hopefully. He was giving him time to see if he could remember on his own or was he going to need to call for help. he was really hoping he would not need to call for help.

"Nothing new I think." He racked his brain for anything new, even the smallest memory. But nothing, he remembered basic information, school studies and a handful of memories.

Blaise sighed with disappointment. What was he to do when his best friend was in a crisis? He always said alcohol was the best solution, but he doubted that alcohol would even help in this situation.

"Why'd I do it Blaise? Erase everything?" Draco asked moments later.

"It's complicated."

"uncomplicate it."

Blaise gave a small laugh, "It's not that easy."

"Try. Who's Hermione?"

This. This was not what he wanted. Blaise did not want to destroy his long deserved bliss. Destroy this calm, normal, ignorantly bliss Malfoy.

"So you know there was a war." Draco nodded. "Okay, and in that war, we sort of, helped the wrong side. You-know, Voldemort was the leader of that side. He had an army of death eaters and unfortunately, we were part of it. We were dumb and reckless and had no idea what we were doing. And we ended up with these." Blaise pulled up his left sleeve showing the dark mark and then Draco's sleeve to reveal his. "They were dark days. You had it the worst I believe. Voldemort expected more from you after what your father had done and things went to shit. Voldemort was winning, took over the ministry, killed Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, and so many others. They believed Muggles, Muggleborns and Halfbloods were dirt under their shoes. We believed it." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. How did he come out of that he had no idea. Of course cheap liquor and work always helped. He was lucky to have work. He had some part of a fortune but barley enough to afford his old lifestyle.

"Then, of course is the savior Harry Bloody Potter. And his ragtag team of heroes. Anyway as you can see, Potter won and here we are. In a flat, I am barley able to afford, with a job I hate. And you, you were even lucky they let you off so easily. Only a year sentence in azkaban, and with the help of Potter were able to open a small shop in Knockturn Alley and afford to keep your mother happy in a her large mansion with peacocks."

"That was long." Draco tried to joke but his face was tight. Trying to swallow all this new information. "But who is Hermione?"

"um. She was, well is one of Harry Potter's best friends. Brightest witch of her age and girlfriend of other best friend Ron Weasley."

Draco nodded understanding. "Why did you mention her when you first saw me?"

"She was important. That's all you need to know."


	4. side note

Hello people who follow these fics I haven't written about in months.

I want to thank everyone who even read these very crappy pieces of work that I wrote a while back and would like to say sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

Truthfully I had no plan for any of these fics and was just writing, except for Alphabet Drabbles but then all my notes were deleted so that was great.

Anyway, I thought it would be nice to give you guys a heads up and warn you about what might happen.

I was hoping, planning on actually, on doing an outline for these fics and maybe work on them continuously this summer before my Junior year of HS.

I'm not sure if this will happen since I have a 600 page book and a bunch of articles and a paper to write on racism in american public schools (i think that's right).

So I need you guys to bear with me, give me some edits, comments, suggestions anything. DM or just comment that would be so much help.

Thank You Guys!!! Lots of Love from your favorite goddess/witch!


End file.
